<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The scent of Dust by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881863">The scent of Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelyn finally understands why her family move around so much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The scent of Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room smells of dust; a new bedroom, a new condo, a new town. Madelyn has grown used to moving around a lot.  The thirteen-year-old has no longer bothers unpacking anymore. </p><p>She knows they won't be here more than a few months. It would play out like it always did. Madelyn would begin to make friends then a woman or two would go missing, sometimes their body would turn up, other times it wouldn't. They would pack up and leave.</p><p>It had taken her a while to connect the dots of why they had to leave. Her dad had killed those women; they left before anyone could figure it out. Put the pieces of the puzzle together. </p><p>Madelyn had figured out by accident. Her parents were out having dinner; she had searched for a pencil to do homework and stumbled upon a box; a small lockable box that was blue and red, cold and smooth in her hands.</p><p>Her dad shouldn't have left the key in the lock, she shouldn't have opened it, but did.  There were polaroids of women she recognised from the news over the years; they were dead in the pictures.  Madelyn had felt sick thumbing through them, confused and angry. </p><p>When she put them back, locked the box, and put it where she found it, Madelyn hadn't known what to do next.  She was afraid. Not of her father, no, even after seeing those pictures she didn't fear him. He was a good father; he would never hurt her. But she feared that she would slip up and tell someone. Madelyn feared she would look at him and he would know that she knew.</p><p>So far, he hadn't. Unlike the other times when they packed up and moved she didn't complain, she accepted it because she knew why.  The whole time they were driving here all the teen could think about was which woman or women would be the reason they had to leave here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>